1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and process involving the compression and subsequent radial expansion of an elastomeric material against the inside surface of a tube causing expansion of the tube wall against the inner surface of the tube sheet opening to create an interference fit between the tube wall and the surface of the tube sheet opening. More particularly, the apparatus and process of the present invention involve the use of movable end caps which position a portion of the elastomeric material exterior to the tube sheet opening which upon radial expansion seal the tube to the tube sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art tube expanders, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,619 by Anderson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,372 by Kamohara, et. al., are incapable of positioning the elastomeric material outside of the tube sheet opening. The above apparatus fail to properly seal the tube to the tube sheet thereby allowing corrosive fluids to seep between the tube wall and the wall of the tube sheet opening. My invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art methods by providing an apparatus which allows radial expansion of a portion of the elastomeric material exterior to the tube sheet opening, thereby sealing the wall of the tube to the corner of the tube sheet opening. In addition, in my invention the adjustable end caps are removable and may be replaced by other end caps of different sizes to fit within different sized tubes.